


Родня

by fandom_MassEffect, meg_aka_moula



Series: Родня [1]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/F, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 14:56:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13503900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula
Summary: Родню не выбирают… или нет?





	Родня

Цитадель была прекрасна. Она светилась яркими красками и переливалась в бархатной глубине космоса, как драгоценная жемчужина. Или цветок с пятью лепестками — если смотреть с Земли, на орбите которой она теперь находилась. Она была наполнена шумом, и смехом, и музыкой, и веселыми детскими голосами. То тут, то там мелькали разноцветные флажки на длинных шестах учителей, подзывающих к себе своих подопечных — группы школьников, прилетевших на экскурсию по Цитадели со всех уголков галактики.

Трудно было представить, что всего несколько лет назад эта станция — символ мира и процветания — была всего лишь грудой дымящихся развалин, наполненных оскверненными трупами ее обитателей. Злые языки поговаривали, что развалинами она и останется — главное свое предназначение Цитадель уже выполнила, а ресурсы, необходимые для ее восстановления, логичнее было потратить на строительство разрушенных городов.

Но эти мрачные прогнозы не оправдались. Многие расы посчитали должным внести свой вклад в возрождение станции, демонстрируя тем самым свое желание сохранить довоенное статус-кво и лояльность Совету. И вот теперь, почти десять лет спустя, Цитадель вновь распахнула свои двери (или лучше сказать, секции) для всех, кто хотел ее посетить.

В числе этих прочих оказался и молодой саларианский ученый Товик. Он наконец-то завершил проект, который когда-то не успел закончить его знаменитый дед, и теперь торопился представить результаты Совету. 

Но судьба распорядилась иначе, и вместо заседания Совета Товик очутился там, где никак не ожидал очутиться, а именно — на каком-то грязном складе под прицелом кроганского дробовика. Держал дробовик молодой кроганский воин в доспехах с эмблемой какой-то странной розовой многоножки, в которой более опытный глаз мог (хотя и с трудом) опознать молотильщика. 

«Молотильщики Тучанки», как несложно догадаться по названию, были кроганами, которым едва перевалило за сотню и которые были крайне разочарованы тем, что в силу юного возраста им не позволили поучаствовать в войне со Жнецами, лишив их тем самым — как они считали — заслуженной славы и подвигов. 

Так что они решили прославиться в веках ни больше ни меньше как завоеванием новых территорий для будущих кроганских поколений (которые теперь, с излечением от генофага, обещали стать поистине неисчислимыми), вписав свои имена в историю наряду с именами Рекса, Грюнта, Бакары или даже самой Шепард (пусть та и умудрилась пропасть без вести сразу после «красной волны»).

Вот только о том, что все подходящие для жизни территории в галактике были уже кем-то заняты, молодые кроганы как-то не задумывались. Как и о том, что их предки уже пытались когда-то провернуть нечто подобное, и ни к чему хорошему это не привело. В общем, будь у «молотильщиков» хоть капля мозгов, они бы точно не стали устраивать свои сборища в Общине Президиума на Цитадели, перекрыв дорогу школьным экскурсиям, и трясти оружием в ответ на попытку СБЦ убрать их с маршрута. В итоге обычная потасовка превратилась в неразбериху со стрельбой, беготней и захватом заложников, в числе которых оказался и бедняга Товик, так и не добравшийся до конечной цели своего путешествия. 

Кроме него, в заложники были взяты: трое волусов-банкиров, неудачно вышедших пообедать, пожилая турианская пара явно отставных военных, несколько людей из технического персонала станции и отставшая от своего класса девочка-азари, которую Товик, оказавшись под прицелом, не задумываясь задвинул себе за спину.

— А ну, пошли! — рыкнул кроган, махнув в сторону дулом дробовика.

Товик шагнул было вперед, но тут же остановился, почувствовав, что кто-то тянет его сзади за полу пиджака.

— Стой, — прошептала девочка-азари. 

Товик удивленно замер на месте.

— Теперь иди, — услышал он, когда мимо прошли трое волусов. Товик послушно зашагал в указанном направлении, сжимая в руке маленькую синюю ладошку. Турианцы шли за ними; замыкали процессию люди.

— Постарайся не быть первым или последним, — тихим шепотом продолжала инструктировать его девочка. — Не привлекай к себе внимания. Не шуми, не делай резких движений. И не смотри им в глаза, не провоцируй их. 

Товик быстро уставился себе под ноги.

— Откуда ты все это знаешь? — как можно тише поинтересовался он.

Девочка неопределенно дернула плечом.

 

Их привели в небольшое помещение без окон, предназначенное, судя по предупреждающим знакам, для хранения особо опасных грузов. К счастью, сейчас помещение пустовало, только в углу у двери валялась стопка упаковочных листов из пенополиуретана. Тусклый голубоватый свет, льющийся с потолка, наводил на мысли о морге. Бодрости это не добавляло. 

Дверь за ними захлопнулась. 

Товик растерянно огляделся. Волусы-банкиры, что-то бормоча себе под нос, уже тащили листы полиуретана в противоположный от двери угол. Товик вопросительно взглянул на девочку. Та молча покачала головой и показала глазами на турианцев. Те спокойно стояли, дожидаясь, пока люди не устроятся напротив волусов. Только после этого турианец спокойно разложил по полу оставшиеся в углу листы, помог своей спутнице сесть и сделал приглашающий жест рукой. Девочка шагнула к нему, потянув Товика за собой.

— Почему сюда? — шепотом спросил тот, когда они присели на мягкий полиуретан, прислонившись к пластиковой панели, которыми были обшиты стены.

— Те углы лучше простреливаются, — пожала плечами девочка. 

Сидящая рядом с ней турианка одобрительно кивнула.

— Малышка права, — подтвердила она. — При штурме больше шансов уцелеть в этом углу. Как тебя зовут, милая? 

Товик мысленно отвесил себе затрещину. Сам он об этом спросить как-то не догадался. Пребывание в стрессовых ситуациях всегда сказывалось на нем не лучшим образом. Он становился «медленным, как элкор», по меткому выражению его тринадцатого кузена из первой кладки. Тот, конечно, преувеличивал, но суть от этого не менялась.

— Низзи, — между тем ответила девочка. 

— Сур’Кеш Геранон Ним Такир Мордин Товик, — запоздало представился он. — Можно просто Товик.

— Меня зовут Эрин, а моего мужа — Сорис, — сообщила турианка. Турианец коротко кивнул. — Ты уже бывала в такой ситуации, Низзи? 

Девочка помотала головой.

— Откуда же ты знаешь, что делать? — повторил свой вопрос Товик. — Как себя вести, где лучше сидеть... 

Низзи смущенно пожала плечами.

— Просто знаю. — Она шмыгнула носом, и Товик, немедленно стащив с себя пиджак, накинул его девочке на плечи. Та благодарно засопела. — Мама говорит, это у меня наследственное. 

— А кто твои родители? — поинтересовалась турианка.

— Мама — археолог, — охотно поделилась Низзи. — Она ищет всякие интересные штуки на разных планетах, а потом пишет про это книги. А дядя Явик читает то, что она пишет, и ругается. Говорит, что та опять все перепутала, а мама — что он сам виноват, раз не хочет ей помогать. А потом они садятся и пишут вместе. И ругаются еще громче, очень довольные.

— А папа?

— А папа говорит, что мама нарочно все путает, чтобы заставить дядю Явика ей помогать, потому что на самом деле ему это нравится, хоть он и не признается. 

— Я имела в виду профессию, милая, — ласково пояснила турианка. 

— А, она художник, — ответила Низзи. — Рисует разные картины и иллюстрации для маминых книжек — очень хорошие, даже дядя Явик на них не ругается. Говорит, у нее талант. А папа смеется и шутит, что это у нее с тех пор, как ее дядиным маяком пришибло, и что он теперь ей должен за моральный ущерб, как последний представитель. А дядя отвечает, что это ему тут все должны, потому что ребенка в этом доме воспитывает он один, а остальные только балуют. И учит меня играть в артан.

— А что это такое? — спросил Товик. Не то чтобы он когда-нибудь собирался играть в этот загадочный «артан», просто разговор о простых и мирных вещах помогал ему держаться, отвлекая от действительности. 

— Такая игра, вроде шахмат, только сложнее, — оживленно начала объяснять Низзи. — Там четыре типа войск и несколько уровней для сражений, и звездные карты, и расы такие, каких давно уже нет... я бы вам показала, если бы омни-тул не отобрали, — с сожалением добавила она. — Правда, очень интересная игра, жаль, в нее никто больше не играет. Дядя Явик никого не смог научить, кроме меня, папы и дяди Гарруса. Мама говорит, нужно уметь мыслить стар... стра... стра-те-ги-чес-ки, — старательно выговорила она, — а у нас это семейное... 

— Твоя папа — турианка? — подал голос доселе молчавший Сорис.

— Нет, она человек, — удивленно отозвалась Низзи. — Почему вы подумали, что она турианка?

— Просто Гаррус — турианское имя, — пояснил тот. 

— Так дядя Гаррус и есть турианец, совсем как вы. — Низзи застенчиво ему улыбнулась. Турианец добродушно шевельнул мандибулами в ответ. — Просто они с папой так давно знакомы, что уже практически родственники — так он говорит. А папа смеется и отвечает, что таких уродских родственников в своей родословной что-то не припомнит. Не потому, что дядя Гаррус урод, вы так не думайте, пожалуйста, мы все его очень любим, — поторопилась объяснить она. — Это просто какая-то их старая шутка из-за шрама, вот тут у него шрам. — Низзи потыкала себя пальцем в правую щеку. 

— Знавал я одного Гарруса со шрамом на лице, — начал было Сорис, но был прерван зловещим пиканьем электронного замка.

Все замерли, настороженно глядя на дверь. Дверь открылась, и в нее просунулась морда знакомого крогана. Прищурившись, тот обвел глазами комнату. Товик загородил собой Низзи и быстро отвел взгляд.

— Ты! — услышал он. — Иди сюда. 

Товик не успел испугаться — послышался шум, и мимо них прошаркал один из техников с белыми нашивками на рукаве. Когда Товик осмелился поднять голову, тот уже скрылся за дверью.

— Додумались, что надо поставить датчики на воздушные фильтры, — вздохнул Сорис. — Жаль. Теперь усыпить их не получится — если что, перекроют вентиляцию. 

— А мы от этого не задохнемся? — встревожился Товик.

— Нет, — успокоил его Сорис. — Раньше умрем от жажды.

 

Но от жажды умереть им не дали. Вернувшийся через несколько часов техник приволок с собой несколько бутылок с водой и упаковку армейских рационов. А так же переносной биотуалет — очень вовремя, судя по тому, как оживились его коллеги. Они быстренько придвинули туалет к стене и соорудили вокруг него подобие ширмы из тех же листов полиуретана.

Низзи жалобно посмотрела на Эрин; та без слов поднялась и протянула ей руку. Дамы прогулялась до ширмы и вернулись к накрытому столу. 

— Это вообще съедобно? — Товик рассматривал плитку рациона, внешне напоминающую резиновую подошву.

— Теоретически, — поморщился Сорис. — Давненько я их не пробовал. — Он выбрал из кучи плитку с маркировкой «декстро» на обертке, с трудом отодрал зубами кусок и принялся жевать, мученически закатывая глаза. — Дьявольски питательная штука, — кое-как прожевав, сообщил он и отложил плитку в сторону. — Лично я уже наелся на всю жизнь. 

Товик попробовал откусить кусочек, не преуспел, удвоил усилия и тут же об этом пожалел. Мало того, что он чуть не лишился зубов, так еще и подошву плитка напоминала не только внешне. Он посмотрел на Эрин, даже не открывшую свою порцию, и перевел взгляд на Низзи. Та жевала с задумчивым видом.

— Ты можешь это есть? — удивился он.

— Дядя Рекс ими пиво закусывает, — почему-то виновато сообщила Низзи. — От них надо отрывать такие тоненькие полосочки и держать за щекой. А когда немного разбухнут, жевать. — Она продемонстрировала, как. Товик попробовал повторить. Так действительно было легче. — Он один раз десять штук на спор съел, — продолжила Низзи. — Три дня потом не ел только. Мы уж думали все, заболел. А он ничего, пива выпил и поправился. — Она оторвала зубами еще полоску. — Пришлось дяде Джеймсу признаваться тете Джек в любви, раз проспорил. А тетя Джек знала, что я под столом сижу, и ничего ему ответить не могла — при детях же нельзя. Только под конец не выдержала и проломила дядей Джеймсом стену, но не нарочно, просто стена оказалась тонкая. Дядя Грюнт так смеялся, что у него пивная пена из носа пошла. 

— Сколько же у тебя дядей? — подняла надбровные пластины Эрин. 

Низзи, шевеля губами, начала загибать пальцы. 

— Де... девять, — неуверенно сообщила она. — И семь теть. Вроде бы. Если не считать виртуальную. 

— Это как? — удивился Товик.

— Я сама точно не знаю, — призналась Низзи. — Я ее никогда не видела. Но говорят, я скоро с ней познакомлюсь. Когда что-то там починят.

Сорис посмотрел на Низзи внимательным взглядом.

— А как поживает твой дядя Джокер? — как бы между делом поинтересовался он. 

Жена взглянула на него с удивлением. Он успокаивающе сжал ее руку.

— Хорошо, — рассеянно отозвалась Низзи и тут же спохватилась. — Ой! А откуда вы его знаете?

— А твою папу зовут... Джейн? — вместо ответа спросил турианец. 

Низзи заворожено кивнула. Эрин сдавлено ахнула и прижала ладонь ко рту. 

Сорис рассмеялся, запрокинув голову. Прозвучало это дико — учитывая обстоятельства. Разговоры в комнате тут же стихли. Товик оглянулся. Люди из своего угла смотрели на них, как на сумасшедших. Товик подумал, что не может их за это осуждать. 

— Не волнуйтесь, дамы и господа, — успокоил их Сорис. — А главное, не устраивайтесь поудобнее. Что-то мне подсказывает, что надолго мы тут не задержимся.

Словно подтверждая его слова, за дверью раздался грохот, крики, потом послышались какие-то хлопки, коротко взвыла сирена, замок на двери запищал, открываясь, и в комнату ворвались двое здоровенных кроганов с молотами наперевес.

 

Волусы в углу заверещали и повалились друг на друга, пытаясь спрятаться. 

— Коленка! — громогласно проревел кроган в красной броне, оглядываясь по сторонам. 

— Дядя Рекс! — обрадовано отозвалась Низзи и закопошилась, выбираясь из своего угла. Сорис встал и помог ей подняться. Низзи шагнула вперед, улыбаясь.

Огромный кроган оскалился в ответ и, наклонившись, подхватил девочку на руки. Низзи обняла его за шею.

— И дядя Грюнт здесь! Как здорово! — восхищенно проговорила она. — А мама где? И папа?

Кроган молча развернулся, открывая обзор, и Товик с удивлением увидел, как шагнувший вперед Сорис дрогнувшей рукой отдал честь входящей в комнату человеческой женщине в тонированном шлеме, из-под которого выбивалась прядь рыжих волос. 

— Генерал Коринфус, — кивнула та. 

— Папа! — взвизгнула Низзи, от нетерпения дрыгая ногами, и кроган бережно передал ее женщине. Та прижала девочку к себе. 

— Бенезия Андерсон-Т’Cони, — устало проговорила она. — Ты опять витала в облаках и потерялась? Что на сей раз?

— Рыбки, — смущенно объяснила Низзи. — В озерах Президиума. Красивые...

— Что-то ты, Коленка, заливаешь, — недоверчиво проворчал второй кроган. — Нет там никаких рыбок. 

— А вот и есть! — возразила Низзи. — Ты просто страшный, дядя Грюнт, ты их, наверно, распугал. 

«Дядя Грюнт» издал что-то вроде довольного «Гхе!» и вышел из комнаты.

— Горе ты луковое, — вздохнула женщина и поставила девочку на пол, приобняв ее за плечи. — Всех на ноги подняла. Даже Джек сорвалась — на девятом-то месяце. Вот родит она нам тут сейчас, что делать будем? 

— Хрен вам в дышло! — отозвался из коридора женский голос. — Не дождетесь! И вообще, выметайтесь-ка уже оттуда. А то сейчас СБЦ нагрянет, и лопнет твоя легенда, мисс Андерсон, как та мартышка. Или — еще хуже — Лиара прорвется. Она же всех этих горе-террористов тут по полу размажет от нервов, а потом сама же плакать будет. 

— Пап, не надо их убивать, — испугалась Низзи. — Они не злые, просто глупые. Они ничего плохого нам не сделали.

— Никто их убивать не собирается, — успокоила ее «папа». — Посидят в кутузке, головы проветрят. Главное, чтоб потом не взялись за старое. 

— Не возьмутся, — вырвалось у Товика. — Незачем воевать.

Все посмотрели на него с удивлением. 

— Дедушка. Генофаг. Обещал. Не закончил, — попытался объяснить Товик и, как обычно, не преуспел.

— Что?! — взревел Рекс, нависнув над ним, как кликсен над пыжаком. — Что ты сказал про генофаг? 

— Контрацептивы! — пискнул Товик, втянув голову в плечи. — Не будет перенаселения! 

— Дядя Рекс, не пугай Товика, — нахмурилась Низзи. — Он хороший. Он меня защищал.

Кроган недовольно рыкнул, но отодвинулся. 

— Ты имеешь в виду, что изобрел кроганские контрацептивы? — пораженно спросила человеческая женщина.

Товик согласно кивнул.

— Но как? Над этим же веками бились! А ты справился за... тебе вообще сколько лет? — с подозрением уточнила она.

— Восемь, — с достоинством ответил Товик. 

— И мне! — возликовала Низзи. — Только я еще ничего не изобрела, кроме бутерброда с макаронами. Ты, наверно, очень умный.

— Просто закончил. Дедушка не успел. Хотел помочь. Долг перед видом, — смущенно начал объяснять Товик.

— Товик — внук Мордина Солуса, — пришла ему на помощь Эрин. Муж взглянул на нее с удивлением. — Что? — усмехнулась та. — Он же говорил, как его зовут. Ты что, не слушал?

— Да вы что? — поразился Рекс. — Ну надо же! Такое дело сделал. А я его чуть ненароком не пришиб. Прости, брат! — Он от души хлопнул «брата» по спине. Сорис поймал Товика прежде, чем тот успел ткнуться носом в пол.

— Ты внук нашего дяди Мордина? — округлила глаза Низзи. — Который геройски погиб на Тучанке?

— Дяди Солуса, — поправил ее Товик. — Мордин — родовое имя.

Рекс хлопнул себя по лбу.

— Значит, ты нам тоже почти что родственник! — радостно сообщила Низзи. — Папа! Нам нужна еще одна комната для Товика. И для дяди Сориса с тетей Эрин тоже. Вы же приедете нас навестить? — с надеждой спросила она, умоляюще глядя на турианцев. — Пожалуйста? Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста? 

Отказать ей было все равно что пнуть щенка. Все возражения по поводу приличий увядали прямо на корню. Турианцы беспомощно переглянулись. Потом посмотрели на ее «папу».

— Даже не пытайтесь, — покачала головой та. — Это еще никому не удавалось. 

Сорис перевел взгляд на Низзи, потом встретился глазами с женой... и поднял руки, сдаваясь. Эрин смущенно улыбнулась.

— Ура! — закричала Низзи, прыгая от радости. — Ура! Товик, пошли! Я тебя со всеми познакомлю! — И схватив своего новоявленного «почти что родственника» за руку, она потащила его в коридор.

Люди и волусы смотрели из своих углов на этот спектакль, разинув рты.

— Чего уставились? — проворчал Рекс. Потом подобрал с пола недоеденную плитку рациона и задумчиво повертел ее в руке. — Пивка не найдется? — крикнул он в коридор и едва успел увернуться от прилетевшей ему в лоб банки.

Сорис фыркнул. Эрин закусила губу от смеха.

— Добро пожаловать в семью, — вздохнула Шепард.


End file.
